Change Back Time
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy commits suicide, because of Sonic wishing her to die. But then realized his mistake. This story will make you cry, but it has a happy ending.


**This story will make you cry; but it has a happy ending. **

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Rose.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was holding hands with a female red hedgehog. Her name was Rose. Just then, a pink hedgehog came out of nowhere.<p>

"Sonic! How could you?" the pink hedgehog was in tears. Sonic didn't care.

"Amy, when are you going to get this in your dumb pink skull? I DON'T LIKE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING STALKER THAT CHASES ME EVERYTIME! I WISH YOU COULD DIE!" Sonic screamed in rage. Rose the female hedgehog was shocked at what he said to the poor pink girl. Rose was very mad, he would never do that to an innocent girl. Her thoughts were interrupted by Amy's wailing.

"H-How c-c-could y-you s-s-say that, S-Sonic? YOU JERK! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH! GOODBYE FOREVER, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screamed in anger, she runs away. Sonic didn't even care, he wanted her out of his life. He saw his girlfriend looking very angry.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Rose hisses angrily, she slaps him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Sonic winced.

"I'm breaking up with you. I have never seen how cold you were to her. Do you realize what you done?" Rose shouts at him.

"What did I do?"

"You broke her heart! And you told her off that you want her dead! Do you know what that means?" Rose snarled angrily.

"So what? I don't care!" Sonic yelled.

"How could you say that? You're supposed to be the hero! Heroes never hurt a person's feelings! I'm leaving! Goodbye!" Rose leaves Sonic by himself. He sped off.

* * *

><p>Moments later; he arrives at Tails' Workshop. Once that he goes in, he saw his friends sobbing. They then noticed that Sonic was here, they glared at him.<p>

"What?" Sonic confused.

"YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Cream pounded on Sonic, she was very angry.

"Whoa! Cream, calm down! What did I do?" Sonic blocking from Cream's hit.

"You so-called hero! You killed Amy! She committed suicide! She left a suicide note at her house!" Silver screamed angrily, sad tears were coming out of his eyes.

"W-What?" Sonic was speechless. That Amy committed suicide. Silver gave him the note. Sonic reads the note.

_Dear friends,_

_My heart is tearing apart, I can't take this anymore. Forgive me, I have decide to leave this cruel world. Don't feel bad because I'm gone forever. This pain in my heart is too much, I have to set myself free. I will miss you all, except you Sonic. I will grant your wish, for me to die. But I still love you, I will always love you Sonic._

_Once you read this note, I will be gone. It will be too late to save me. I hope you forgive me._

_Love Amy Rose_

Once that Sonic finished reading the suicide note, he was in tears. He realized that Amy is no longer here. She was gone, and there's nothing he can do.

"…..Amy….." Sonic sobs hard. He runs out of the door to find Amy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Amy<strong>_

Amy was on the edge of the waterfall. She was about to end her life by jumping in. She closed her eyes and was about to step in when he heard a voice shouting out her name. She ignores it and jumps in, leaving this world.

"AMY NO!" a blue blur tries to grab Amy, but it was too late. Amy falls down into the waterfall. Sonic fights his fear of water and dives in. He does not know how to swim but he worried about Amy drowning. He comes for air and then goes back underwater. He saw a pink blur figure; he noticed that it was Amy. He swims fast to reach her hand. Once that he grabs her, he swims back up to the surface. He gasps for oxygen and carries Amy's body on land. Sonic noticed that she wasn't breathing; her body was very pale and cold. Her eyes were shut. Sonic quickly tries to find a pulse, there wasn't.

"No…..please Amy….." Sonic did CPR, no luck. He tries again, she didn't move. Sonic gives up, he was in tears. He was too late to save Amy. If only he didn't wish for her to die. This would never have happen.

"…Amy…don't leave me, please….." Sonic held her lifeless body close to him. He rocks her cold lifeless body like a baby; his sad tears lands on her cold body. She was so cold, her body felt like ice.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I never meant to say those hurtful words to you. Please, don't leave me. I love you Amy. I love you so much" Sonic hiccupped from his tears. He felt a lump going up to his throat. He was crying too hard. Just then, Sonic felt like ending his life, he slowly puts down Amy's lifeless body on the ground. He walks up to the river to drown himself.

_'I'm coming, Amy'_ Sonic in his mind as he takes one step in the river but someone grabbed his arm to stop him from going suicide.

"Killing yourself won't bring her back, Sonic" a female voice said. Sonic turns around and noticed that it was Rose the red hedgehog.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"Stopping you from killing yourself. You now realized what you done to her, right?" Rose asked. Sonic nodded sadly.

"Do you love her?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I do love her. But I'm too late. She's dead. Because of me" Sonic sobs sadly.

"You know realized that you love her. And she loved you very much. But you rejected her. She had feelings for you, but you didn't show your feelings to her. You should know that you can't hide your feelings for the one that you love, because it breaks her heart" Rose said.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that. But right now, I'm sad that she's gone. I can't live without her. I need her back, I want to hold her, and be with her!" Sonic cried in sadness. He wants Amy back in his arms. Rose knows what to do. She has the ability to control time.

"You will see her" Rose said. Sonic was confused.

"What?"

"I can bring you back in time to save her from suicide" Rose said as she shows him her necklace _(like a Time-Turner from the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban),_ she holds his hand and they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>Traveling back in time where Amy commits suicide. Sonic was in the forest, he remembers where the waterfall is at. He noticed that he is wearing the timer necklace, but where was Rose. All of a sudden, a wave flash stopped time. Everything was quiet, no wind, no sounds, just frozen.<p>

"Wh-What's going on here?" Sonic looks around.

Just then, a ghostly female figure emerges out from the timer necklace. It was Rose.

"Rose?"

"Yes, it's me. You want to know what's going on here. Well, I stopped time. This is your chance to save Amy before she kills herself. And I want you to keep that timer necklace as a gift to you. I can control time, and it's my job to stay within the timer at all times. Good luck Sonic" Rose fades away and goes back in the timer. Time has resumes back. Sonic knew he had to save Amy.

_**With Amy (alive)**_

Amy was about to jump in the waterfall, but something yanked her and pulls her away from the edge of the waterfall. She felt someone nuzzling on her neck and its arms were around her waist.

"…..Amy….." Amy knew who's voice it was. She turns around and saw that it was Sonic. Her mouth gaped; she was in tears to see him there.

"S-S-Sonic…" Amy sobs, so sadly. She saw that Sonic was in tears too. He cupped his hands on her face.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I-I-I never meant to say those hurtful words to you. Please….don't commit suicide because of me. I can't live without you…..A-A-Amy I-I-I love you. Please don't ever leave me" Sonic cries in sadness and hugs Amy. Amy was so speechless, he said he loves her. She hugs him back.

"But….Sonic…what about that other girl that you're with?" Amy asked.

"She broke up with me. She made me realize what I done to you" Sonic whispers in tears. He then lifts up her chin and leans in to kiss her soft lips. Amy was surprised at this; he was kissing her for real. She then kissed back. Their tears were sliding down their cheeks. Since they needed air, they broke apart to breathe.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy hugs him and purrs happily.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic hugs back and purrs happily.

**The End.**


End file.
